


Follow Along

by TwinVax



Series: Critrole Stories [57]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Ducklings - Freeform, Fluff without Plot, Gen, caduceus is just so helpful, nott is a a duck mom, nott kills a mother duck, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 23:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16712071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: After stopping at a pond in the woods, some ducklings follow Nott after she kills their mother.





	Follow Along

The pond was just as awful as the ocean, in Nott’s opinion, but it had a few good things. For one, it also had birds that swam in it for no reason. They weren’t white like the seagulls, some were multi colored and others were just mottled brown, but they were all definitely ducks. Jester told her they were ducks. 

While the others set up camp for the evening, and Caduceus was sitting by the edge of the pond farthest from her, watching what she assumed were fish, she took a shot at one of the brown ones that looked the biggest once it had swam close enough to her. It squawked loudly, getting Caduceus’s attention, and fell still as she waded in quickly and snatched the body, getting out as soon as she had it in hand. 

She looked it over, thinking about how it would taste and if Caleb would eat it if it was cooked, when she heard small chirps behind her. Caduceus was walking towards her, but there was already three little yellow fluffy ducks staring up at her where they stood in a row behind her. 

“Well, hmm.” Caduceus said as he knelt down beside her, “Looks like you’ve got some ducklings that think you’re mom.” 

Nott stared at him, “No? They are probably confused. Shoo! Go away!” she said, flicking her hand forward to try and make them leave as she took a few steps away from the pond and them. 

They followed after before she walked to far, cheeping at her the whole way, and she turned so she wouldn’t see them as she kept walking. She could ignore them and they’d stop, surely. 

Caduceus caught up beside her, walking easily at her pace, looking back every now and then as they went towards the tents, “It’s okay. I’m sure we can do something to help them, that’s completely fine. I’ll talk to them in a few minutes, get everything sorted out, it’ll be great.”

Nott sighed, and kept walking, the ducklings following the whole way. Even after she left the adult duck with Fjord to prepare, they continued to follow her the rest of the night. 

The next morning when she woke, two of them had wandered off after some conversation with Caduceus, but one stayed with her. She named her Trinket. 


End file.
